


Footprints in the Sand

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrick travels the Earth, Zen-Aku follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).



> Sorry it got a bit angsty, sweetie. Hope you still like it. And thanks to Bats for the beta.

When Merrick wanders into towns, looking for work or food or usually both, Zen-Aku is not there. When he calls Alyssa or plays his flute for the Princess, Zen-Aku hovers, just out of sight behind his right shoulder. When Merrick wants quiet, either in his travelling or the nights around the campfire, Zen-Aku hovers, also just out of sight, behind his left shoulder.

On the days that Merrick wishes to relieve his memories, or muse on humanity, or just retell jokes he's learned, Zen-Aku is right by his side. He laughs with Merrick, or adds his own observations. On the nights Merrick feels scraped raw by the loss of his world and friends and love, Zen-Aku sits across from him. He talks to Merrick, talks of poetry and the moon and the stories of Orgs and the Animarium animals.

Once, years after the Princess went back to sleep, Cole tried to bring it up. He was so gentle and caring, softly saying that Merrick didn't have to live with the shadow of Zen-Aku, with the ghost of an old mask. Merrick had smiled back, just as gently, and said nothing. He knows that Zen-Aku is a part of him, not a ghost, as changed by Merrick as Merrick was changed by him. And you can't let go of a part of you without losing the whole.


End file.
